Father's Love-Leaving You
by Endeavor16
Summary: PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, Robot Body: How Much is it Worth? up to chapter 12, before reading this. What could possibly go wrong with a cave of glowing rocks, a girl, a guy, a robot, and Spinjitzu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Picking up where we left off

Zane's P.O.V.

A power source... I need a power source. My body was now compete, looking almost exactly like it used to, or at least I think it used to. White-blond hair and yellow skin, yes, how it used to be. I liked it a lot, but I was still so alone. I missed the company of the others, Jay's laughter, Nya's smile, Lloyd sense of being, Cole's witty humor, and even Kai's temper.

A power source. I knew that the easy part, the body, was done, I would still needed something to power me. "What did my father use?" I questioned. I had begun to talk to myself much more after my fiasco a few days ago. I glanced at my blueprints. It only gave instructions on how to get to the Birchwood Forest. "Why would my father do this?"

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was the rest of the team. I missed them so much! "Zane!" I heard Jay yell. I ran down the stairs, and I was soon encased a hug. Every one of the ninja was there. Jay, Nya, Cole, Lloyd, and Kai. Then I saw a figure in the door. "Pixal," I breathed. Echo Zane stepped up behind her. "Echo Zane!" I said, running up to them both. I gave them each a hug, knowing that I would never leave them again.

"Now, how are we gonna find that power source of yours?" Pixal asked. I was shocked. "How did you know?" Pixal smiled. "I knew that you would have already finished your new body. And thus you would also need a new power source." Jay waved his arm. "Then let's go!" He was about to jump out the nearest window, but then he stopped. "Uh, where exactly are we going?" The rest of the group laughed. "To the Birchwood Forest!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Where is it? I know it was here earlier." Cole brushed the snow out of his hair. He turned around. "There!" He yelled. The group of friends burst through the old door of the tree. "My father's symbol," I whispered, lightly touching the engraving on the door. The others ran down the steps.

Kai took a deep breath. "Haven't been here for a while. How did you know it would be here?" he said, picking up a copy of my blueprints that was laying on the floor. I shrugged. "My blueprints said that my father got it here." Kai squinted his eyes, reading the page carefully. "Your right Zane, there is a map on the back. It's somewhere in the Birchwood Forest."

"But where?" Jay asked, his head and hands deep in a drawer. I saw Nya smack him across the back and scold him. "I have no idea. I don't recall that he left us anything else," I said. But then again, I don't recall anything, I whispered myself.

Cole and Kai had left the room by this time. "Hey guys," Cole called from upstairs. "It's dark out." Nya looked up, alarmed. "It's nighttime?! That's crazy!"

"That's not what I was looking at. Come here," Kai said, pointing out the door. I ran up the steps. We crowded around the door, trying to see something in the darkness. Then I saw it, a small blue-white glow coming from a cave in the distance.

"How come I've never seen that before?" Jay asked in awe. "Let's get a closer look." I took Jay's arm, knowing that he would be scared to go. Sure enough, he started to fight back. "I-I don't want to go. It's creepy in there!" I gave him a scolding look. Nya did the same. "Grow up, now come on!" She took Jay from me and ran ahead.

The glow became brighter as we got closer. "Zane, do a scan." I nodded at Cole's voice. The scam revealed that there was nothing alive in the cave, but there was a faint presence of other life. "Nothing, affirmative. It is completely safe," I reported. We stepped into the cave gingerly.

The others gasped. This was a cave full of glowing rocks.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wow! Sorry for my little break. I had my best friend came to live with me for a while.

ANNOUNCEMENT! I will actually be writing a lot more frequently once school starts back up because we get iPads. Yay! So whatever, thanks for reading, and please comment!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Definitely NOT what I was planning.

Jay's P.O.V.

I was flying. Gliding and soaring over the clouds. Weaving my way between buildings. My arms were stretched out like wings. I could feel the wind brushing past my cheeks. No weapons to weigh me down. And best of all, no lessons to crowd up my day. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. And suddenly, I was hurling toward the ground, the sky growing darker until...

BAM! I hit my head on the desk above me. What was I doing here? The memory of the day before crashed into me. Zane, power source, tree, cave. Of course, I was an idiot and decided to sleep under a table.

"Jay? Are you awake yet?" I heard Nya's voice coming from above. "Yeah," I yawned. "What time is it?" I called up. There was a pause. "About 8:00."

"Phew," I breathed, swiping a hand across my forehead. I raced up the steps. All that flying made me hungry! Upstairs, the others had gotten on the Destiny's Bounty. I had wanted to stay behind, and of course, sleep under a table. I scratched the back of my head, why did I do that?

Lloyd, Cole, and Kai were siting on one side of the dinner table while Zane, Nya, and I sat on the other. Sensei Wu and Misako had left us to go shopping. "What took you so long?" Lloyd asked, lightly punching me in the side. "Had a great dream," I yawned again. "Was it about Nya?" I heard Cole snicker. I glared at him. "No, I was flying. And nothing was holding me back!" Nya tilted her head. "Sounds like your true potential."

"Well, I for one have something to say," Kai stood up. "Those crystal things yesterday were great! I even took a piece back." I gasped as he held up a part of the glowing rock. "Uhh, those could have hurt you! Weren't you careful?" Kai tossed his piece to the other hand. "Of course I was! When have I ever done something impulsive?" Silence. And I swore that I heard crickets chirping. Kai snorted and sat down. "Don't worry, it's safe," he mumbled as he passed the rock to Lloyd. We all shared a good laugh and Kai began to sulk.

When we finished eating, we went our separate ways. Kai and Lloyd went further south to look for Zane's power source while Zane and Cole went to the west, and Nya and I went east, toward Ninjago City. Sensei and Misako went together to the north.

"Sunset?" I asked. The others nodded. "Dinner would be even better," Kai suggested. I shared a glance with Nya, we both shook our heads. "Sorry, I can't go for dinner. I wanted to eat at Skylor's place tonight. Besides, we are going to Ninjago City," Nya nudged my arm as she spoke. I got her message and glanced at Kai. He was flustered and was turning red. "Hey Kai, why don't you go tonight instead?" Nya continued slyly. We laughed again. "F-Fine. I'll go," Kai muttered and he nearly jumped out of the room. Lloyd rolled his eyes and went after him.

"I should go as well," Cole said. "Zane's outside." He stepped out the door. Nya and I glanced at each other. "Are we still eating out?" Nya shook her head. "We should just leave Kai alone. Besides, I've always wanted to get him a girlfriend so that he won't bother me." I snickered. Kai was so overprotective of Nya, but at least he was getting better. "We should probably go as well."

On our way to the city, we stopped about every five minutes to check for something. A sign? A clue? A symbol? On our first stop, we found another tree with Dr. Julien's symbol on it. We continued on our way, and on the second stop we found the same thing. "We should probably stop moving and just find the trail," Nya suggested. We left our dragons and continued on foot.

We trudged through the white snow, the wind blowing in our faces. It was hard to see anything else, apart from the tall trees. Suddenly, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I tapped Nya's shoulder. "Hey, you go on ahead, I'm going to look at something." She had a worried expression, but agreed. The dark spot grew into a small hut. Somebody lives out here? I got closer and gasped. Zane needed to see this.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wow! A horrible cliff-hanger! I probably won't update this very much until October. (you know when that is!) I also go through writing moods. This is posted during the school-year though. Anyway, thanks for reading and staying with me!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Trust

Zane's P.O.V.

I followed the tracks that Jay and Nya had set for me. It wasn't that hard to find the hut. The two ninja were huddled together trying to keep warm. They didn't dare go inside. I rapped on the door to the hut. I could admire it's strength for being out here in the middle of nowhere. The nearest city was still quite a while away, approximately two and a half hours from here.

"Who would build a house out here?" Jay and Nya shrugged. I opened the door, it's hinges creaking slightly. The three of us gasped. "It's-It's beautiful!" Jay stuttered. The walls were a light gray and the carpet was a warm brown. There was an obvious kitchen and living room. The whole inside was furnished and clean. It looked well worn. "Someone has been in here lately," Nya observed. "It's being lived in."

I looked around for a bedroom, only to find a tiny room with two beds in it. It had dark blue walls and the same brown carpet. One bed was a midnight blue, the other was black. It tried to figure out what type of people lived in here. It looked like two boys.

Suddenly, I heard Nya scream, followed by Jay's yelling. I stiffened, the door to the bedroom opened, and my processor went black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a person's, a girl's, voice. She was obviously trying to make her voice sound deeper and more intimidating. Her face was wrapped in a brown cloth, her eyes barely peeking through the shawl.

"How do we know that we can tell you that?" I turned to my side. Jay was sitting there with a smug look in his face. Nya kicked him through our restraints. "Hi there. Can you let us go? I'm sorry we broke into your house. My name is Nya, this Jay, and this is Zane." Nya pointed to each of us in turn. "And we're ninja!" Jay added. The girl raised her eyebrow at their antics.

"Your going to have to earn my trust. For starters, I want you to sweep the snow out of my house." She cut us free with a small dagger and tossed us each a broom. I saw Jay groan.

"'Never have to pick up another mop again', sure sounds good right about now." I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

Sure enough, we had trumped snow all over this girl's house. I glanced at the girl for a second. There was something, something about her. I couldn't quite figure it out. She seemed so familiar, and I knew I hadn't met her before even if I had lost my memory. I liked her spirit and courage.

Once we had finished, she let us go. "But only if you promise to come back tomorrow." We nodded in agreement. As we pushed the wooden door open, Jay started to speak.

"That was... interesting." We walked in silence. "Agreed, why, who, hmm..." Nya tried to ask a question, but she couldn't find the right words. "What does she want with us?" I asked. Jay shrugged. "Trust."

As the Bounty came into view, I felt a sense of relief. The girl was out of sight, but not out of mind. We would be joining her tomorrow, and we couldn't wait to learn more about her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Again, a very short chapter, sorry. Thanks for reading, and join me next time!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Going?

Jay's P.O.V.

"Day 2. No, this isn't a diary entry. Just kidding! It is, but don't tell Nya!" I heard Nya read the page slowly. "You can't read that!" I yelped. "It's private!" She placed her hands on her hips. "And I'm your girlfriend!"

"That doesn't mean you can go around reading my private stuff." Nya rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding." She tossed me the book. I hugged it like a lifeline. "I will never let you go again." I cooed softly. "Thanks!" Nya smiled and draped her arm over my shoulder. Laughing, I shoved her off.

"Anyway, I think we should go to that girl's house now. She's gonna get mad!" I said, gesturing to the doorway. Nya nodded and followed me. "Zane!" I yelled. "Where are you?" Suddenly, he appeared in front of us. "Well then," I started, shocked. "Let's go."

"Where are you three running off to? You were gone most of yesterday too." Misako stood at the edge of my vision. "Uh, we were going to... Uhh..."

"Mega-Monster Amusement Park," Nya interrupted. I nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Mega-Monster Amusement Park." I saw Zane open his mouth, so I punched him in the gut. Misako shook her head. "Well, have fun? I guess? Lloyd, Wu, Kai, Cole, and I are all going to the Dark Island for a week. Do you want to join us?"

"No way. We've got, plans," Nya said. "Besides, we've got Echo Zane and Pixal to keep us company." (A/N- And suddenly, the author realizes that two of her characters should still be on screen. *ding!* I mean, I did bring them back.) I felt Zane flinch. With a jolt, I realized why we were here. (A/N And the author suddenly realizes the reason that all of her characters are here in the first place. And it all begins with some snow in Cole's hair.) "Zane's power source..." I whispered. I had completely forgotten about it! (A/N And so did the author!) There was no way the girl knew anything about it, right?

When we got to her house, she gave us the spiel. We sat down at her kitchen. "Okay guys, I need you to do a little cooking. Can any of you cook?" We shook our heads and laughed a little. "Well, I'll just have to work with you. I also need one of you to go to the nearest village, Heping, to deliver some supplies." The girl lifted up a huge bag and plopped it onto the table. I blinked. She was strong!

Zane stood up. There was some regret in his eyes. "I'll take the bag to the village. Can you two cook?" I nodded. Kyla handed the bag to Zane and led Nya and I to the stove. "I want you guys to cook up three times the recipe." The girl tossed me a book that was open to a page that said, "Shabu-shabu" I looked at the ingredients. Beef, boiling water, and the ingredients to make a dipping sauce. Well, this was going to be fun.

Nya and I worked together trying to find all the ingredients. Some were a bit strange, like dried kelp and edible chrysanthemum leaves. The girl even helped us a bit when we got stuck, saying, "I can't stand watching you guys do the work that I'm being paid to do."

"So, what is your job?" I asked, cutting some strips of meat. "I work for the miners in Heping. I bring them food, wash their clothes, send their mail, and sometimes I buy them supplies."

"The miners of Heping, you don't mean, the miners of Heping!" Nya exclaimed suddenly. I flinched. She hadn't said a single word since the girl released us. "Yes, why?" the girl asked. "Their not very famous." Nya shook her head. "Because, they were the ones who gave my brother and I supplies. They were really nice people. Speaking of which, they did have a girl runner. Can you take off your hood?" The girl sighed.

She pulled back her hood. She looked really young, probably only 14 or 15. Her brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Her eyes were sad, and her expression said it all, she was tired and quite depressed. Underneath the cloak, she had on a dark blue sweatshirt and black pants.

Nya gasped. "It really is you," she muttered. The girl shook herself dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hi there, my name is Kyla, Kyla Rayne."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Does anyone get that joke? The one with the ding? Whatever. Three straight days of writing, I decided that I should probably get back into the mood of things. At least this chapter was longer! Have a great day and thanks for spending your precious time with me!

Also, how do I get a beta reader to edit my stories? I don't really want one for this story, but I would love to have someone edit my Icepaw's Future story. And yes, it is a Warriors fanfiction. Can anyone help me? Thanks again!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Josiah Rayne

Zane's P.O.V.

The moon began to glow on the horizon. It was nearly nightfall, and I was just returning from the town of Heping. The bag was now off my shoulders and I could move faster now. I had already realized what the girl's job was. She was to deliver goods to the miners at Heping.

All too soon, the hut came into view once again. Luckily, Jay and Nya were just leaving the girl's house as well. The girl was smiling, as were the couple. I noticed that her hood was off. She was definitely more relaxed than she was when she first met us.

"Bye Kyla! See you tomorrow!"

Kyla paused. "Sorry guys, I have to take care of someone tomorrow. You can't come over." Jay raised an eyebrow.

"But we can help you." He glanced at Nya and I. "We want to help you. Your our friend." Kyla smiled, but shook her head.

"You can't. It's private. No one can know. See you in two days!" Kyla, the name echoed in my head. Who was that? And how could I possibly have known about her? "Bye Jay! Bye Nya! Bye Zane!" Kyla called.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I swam through the haze of memories. Kyla, Kyla, who was this girl? How could I possibly know her? I didn't remember anything from before...

Suddenly, I sat up in my bed. Josiah Rayne. It started to come back to me. I was sitting in Ronin's helicopter...

The the buzz of the helicopter wings drowned almost anything else out, except two words; Josiah Rayne. This man, who was he? Why was this strange man talking about him? The man stood up and said something I couldn't hear. Then he took his hand, placed it behind my head, and my screen went black.

"Is the robot awake yet?"

"Uh, no sir. He's still, uh, "asleep."

"This is so BORING! The robot dude is still asleep? How can robots sleep? This is dumb. Why do we need him Clousy-Clouse?"

"We don't need him, master, we only need his power."

"I want his power! If only I could get off this stupid island."

"We will get off once he wakes up. Josiah will pay for what he has done..."

The metal door slammed shut. I opened my eyes. "It was only a dream..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Pixal!" I yelled. The metal girl ran down the steps of the tree-home. "Yes Zane?" She took my arm. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Do you know what happened to a man named Josiah Rayne?" Pixal's eyes flickered for a minute. "Y-You remember?" I nodded.

"How did you realize that Kyla's last name was Rayne?" Pixal asked.

"I don't know, but it's kind of suspicious. A girl is alone in a hut in the Birchwood forest, she has her own job, even though she could only be around 13 or 14. She talks about 'taking care of someone special.' She doesn't want us to know something, what is she hiding? Anyway, who was Josiah Rayne?"

Pixal sighed. "Josiah Rayne was the man who put the ice shell around Chen's Island. He did this to protect his two children. Their names are unknown."

"One of them is Kyla, Kyla Rayne." I turned around to see Jay poke his head into the tree-home. His eyebrows furrowed. "She has a sibling?" I shrugged.

"Maybe we should go and ask her later today." Jay poked his head inside the tree home. I shrugged.

"Possibly, didn't she say that she was taking some time off?" Jay nodded. Pixal sighed.

"You truly do care for this girl, do you not?" I nodded.

"Yes I do. I haven't known her for very long, but I feel some sort of connection. I haven't felt this way toward anybody else besides you and the team." Jay gave toothy smile.

"Thanks buddy! I'm glad you may have found a person to take care of. I think we all need a best friend. Or maybe a mate of sorts." Jay's expression changed. "Well, we still have way too many unanswered questions."

"Indeed, I do believe it is first priority that we find the answers: Who is Josiah Rayne? Who is Kyla's sibling? Why does Josiah seem to have powers? What powered me? Do those glowing rocks have anything to do with it?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

...I have no excuses... Sorry for not updating in like, I dunno, a few months? But I warned you, I am very random. DAY OF THE DEPARTED COMES OUT AT 6 TONIGHT! I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-It's all your fault

Nya's P.O.V.

The three of us, meaning Jay, Zane and I hadn't seen Kyla in a few days. We were staring to get worried, but she told us to stay away until she came to get us again.

I trudged through the thick snow. A few more inches had fallen last night and I knew that winter was falling over Ninjago. The small breeze just felt good through my thin coat. I just needed some time to think, alone. The night was nearly silent, with a few owls hooting in the trees above me.

All I needed to keep me company were my thoughts. Now, who was Josiah Rayne? I mean, everyone in our small group knew that he was Kyla's father, but really, who was he? He had placed an ice shell over Chen's Island to keep him captive, but he had disappeared after that. I found that small part interesting. Ice shell. That probably meant that he had ice powers.

I stopped in my tracks. If her father had ice powers, then, "No," I whispered. It wouldn't be right. Was Kyla the next elemental master of ice? She had complained to Jay and I once that her body wasn't feeling right. I knew that I had felt that way when I first learned how to control water.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. My head jerked in the direction of Kyla's house. "Oh no," I breathed. I started to run in the direction of the house. "Jay! Zane! Come and help me!" I yelled.

I burst through the door of the house, but I was too late. The couch was overturned and the bedrooms were in disarray. The window was broken and Kyla was on the floor, curled up into a ball, whimpering. "No, no," I groaned. I rushed over to Kyla and knealt down. "Please tell me your okay!" Kyla gave a weak nod and pointed to the shattered window.

Out of the corner of eye, I saw something green. I turned my head and saw something I wouldn't have believed unless I saw it with my own eyes. Clouse. He was still alive.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed. "I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't want to see him ever again."

I threw a jet-fast stream of water at him. He was the one that killed me. He was the one that made Jay have nightmares for months. I would never forgive him.

"Kyla Rayne," Clouse screamed. "Your father was the reason for my downfall! You must die. Where is the gift of eternal life?! Where is he?!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing a final blast of water at him. His ghost form started to vibrate, and then, with a poof, he disappeared once and for all. Kyla gasped and I turned my attention to her. "Kyla! Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I mean, yes." I raised an eyebrow. She was lying.

"I'll get Jay and Zane. But you may have to tell us what just happened." I heard a knock at the door. Now really caring who it was, I opened it. It was Jay and Zane. "Thank goodness you heard my call. Kyla really needs some help." I lowered my voice. "Clouse attacked her."

I saw Jay's eyes light up in anger. "Where is he, and when can I kick his butt?!" Jay whispered. I shook my head.

"I already got him. I used my powers on him." I paused, "Maybe I should have kept him alive so he could explain."

"Kyla doesn't know about our powers. " Zane interrupted. Jay and I shared a worried glance.

"I hope she doesn't freak out. But first, we should go check on her," Jay said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Zane asked.

"I'm so sorry!" she hiccuped. "I know I should have told you sooner about my father and Clouse and their relationship. I-I just didn't know how to tell you! And now, here I am, on the floor in my own house cry my eyes out." Jay gave her a weak smile and offered her something to drink.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but what did he say?" Jay asked cautiously. Kyla lifted her head to take a sip of some hot cocoa he made her.

"No, it's fine. I just need to get over myself and stop bawling." She paused. He didn't really do much but yell at me. He kept saying, 'It's your fault we failed!' and 'Where is his gift?' I didn't understand it. I don't really know what happened beyond that, I was just making my daily walk to the cave and..."

Jay tilted his head. "What cave?" Kyla's eyes went wide. "The cave of glowing rocks?"

"How did you find that place? I thought it was hidden!" Kyla exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Apparently it wasn't hidden well enough... We found it a few days ago. What's so special about it and why was it hidden?" I asked.

"How about I tell you on the way there," Kyla suggested, standing up. "Let's go," She gestured to the wooden door.

I shrugged and turned to the others. The did the same and followed the brown haired girl.

Upon arriving at the cave, Kyla asked us again if we could trust her and she could trust us. Of course we said yes, but she took a deep breath and told us why it was so special.

"It was my father's wedding gift to my mom. He loved her so much that he put his life force into making the stones, so that when his physical body died, his life would be transferred to the stones." Jay picked up one of the glowing blue rocks and tossed it between his hands.

I gasped. My thoughts were correct! "Z-Zane! This is what powered you!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ooh! I knew that this story was good. Also, did anybody actually like Day of the Departed?I wanted Cole to stay a ghost! It was such a cool idea and they just threw it out the window. Whatever, I'll live.

Sorry again for not updating. I appreciate all of you even trying to read my stories. I know they aren't very good and I have an erratic schedule, but I really do like posting these and I LOVE reading your reviews. Thank you all and have a great day!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-A True Source of Power

Zane's P.O.V.

I stiffened and felt something inside my metal body moved slightly. I didn't know what it was. Something was right about this place. It gave me life. "Kyla," I asked suddenly. "Can I have one of these rocks?" She nodded slowly.

I knew that I could use this as my power source for my new body. Echo had brought it back to the Bounty. I even had an idea on how I could transfer my memories. I broke off a part of a rock and held it between my hands. It pulsed with a dim light.

"It's like it has a heartbeat," Jay commented. "Are you thinking of putting this into your new body?"

"Yes," I replied. "All I need is a way to transfer my memories, but I have a plan for that as well." The others shared a glance. I began to put all of my power into the stone, bot so fast that it would freeze over, just slowly enough so it could absorb it.

Kyla gave a small gasp. "Is, does, does he have powers?" Jay responded by opening his hand with lightning. Kyla's eyes widened again. Nya did the same with her water "hand." Kyla's mouth opened slightly.

"You all have powers?" Her gaze changed. "Can I learn stuff like that? It sounds so cool!"

"It could be possible," I said. "Your father was a master of ice. So it could be possible that you inherited his power. But one more question, do you have any siblings." Kyla froze. She let out a sigh and her muscles relaxed.

"Since you already know, yes, I have a little brother named Isaac. The reason you haven't seen him is because he is in New Ninjago City. He works in a small business on the fridges," Kyla explained with a small smile. "He also has to go to school."

"But you should got to school too, you seen young enough to still be in junior or senior high school," I pointed out.

"I went to school when my parents were still alive. I had to save up after they passed I could get Isaac a better life." Nya wrapped her arm around Kyla.

"What if you gave up on this hard life of yours?" Nya said. Kyla tilted her head.

"What would I do? I can't go anywhere else, I can't do anything except..."

"No," Jay interrupted. "I can see something in you. You need training. You have definitely inherited your father's power."

"Yes, and I can train you. I will protect you. It is my duty. Your father gave me life, so I owe it to him," I finished with a solemn gaze in her direction.

Kyla paused. "I-I need time." She looked away. "I need to talk it over with both myself and Isaac."

I nodded. "Of course, take as long as you need. We will stay in the Birchwood Forest until you decide. Besides, I have to finish... myself."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The three of us headed back to the Bounty. We spilt up, and Jay and Nya went to go eat dinner. We had spent a few hours helping Kyla clean up her house. Her windows were not quite fixed, but she said that she would talk to Isaac about that. The rest was put back like it had never been touched.

I opened the door to the back room. Echo and Pixal were there, cleaning up the space around my newly built body. Pixal gasped as she saw me.

"Is that..." she stuttered. "Is that your power source?!" I blinked at her and nodded.

"Can you fix it into a power source?" I asked the two. The shared a small glance.

"Yes, but it will take a while."

"Take as long as you need," I said. I handed the rock to the two androids. Echo tossed it between his hands for a short while.

"Yeah, I can fix this up into a new power source for you. Don't worry Zane," Echo said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pixal called me back into the room at 5:00. She let a small sigh and took my hand. "I hope you like it." I blinked for a few moments at my body. They had polished it up and it looked like it was brand new.

"I-I don't know what to say," I took her hand. "Thank you Pixal. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Pixal gave me a small smile. Echo opened the hatch to the circuit in the center. The blue rock again pulsed with light. But this time, it was more contained. I reached out to touch it, and I could feel the life energy inside the stone. It shocked me a little, but I felt no pain.

I gave a small nod. "I am ready." Pixal closed her eyes.

"As am I," she muttered. She let the body touch my arm. "Now go, let your self go. Feel emotion. Don't worry about what others may say, listen to your heart." I closed my eyes to her voice.

My power, I thought. I can feel it. In my mind, I reached out to the light. Let yourself go. I heard Pixal say again. This time, her voice seemed more distant. I need to feel. I need this back. My power is gone, I cannot let myself get sidetracked. Please come back to me.

Suddenly, I felt something blossom. I could feel it move. I could feel myself smile. What was this happiness?

Then I understood. I thought about Pixal and Echo. They were my family. I loved them with my whole being. I closed my eyes and felt a calm that I hadn't felt in a long time. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that I was a robot. All that mattered was Pixal, Echo, and my friends. Thank you, I thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

This might be one of the last chapters in this portion of the story. I might continue Robot the other one without Kyla in it, but I don't have any ideas yet. If you have any, PM me or leave a review. Thank you for all of your support! Also, Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
